


Why do they always want to tear us apart?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Battle, Captain Canary, Captain Cold - Freeform, Damien Darhk - Freeform, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Heatwave, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Mick Rory - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Smut, The Flash - Freeform, lot season 2, reverse flash - Freeform, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard get some surprise visitors and things may never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do they always want to tear us apart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but i am on vacation and i am doing things 24/7.  
> So, last night i stayed up and worked on my fic.   
> It's not much, because the good stuff is coming when i get home!  
> Hope you enjoy and have an amazing summer also!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                          ~~

Waking up to Leonard Snart felt pretty good; Sara had to admit at least that.

But waking up to Leonard Snart half-naked; a tray of fresh breakfast and kisses down her neck, felt like actual heaven for Sara.

“Morning.” He mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck and resumed his task of trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

Sara smiled at him as she stretched and her eyes fell on the tray on the bed.

“Morning.” She said and wrapped her arms around Leonard’s neck; encouraging him to continue his ministrations. “Are you actually telling me that Captain Cold actually made me breakfast in bed?” He chucked lightly, as Sara’s last words were muffled by a soft moan that was resulted by his lips planting a kiss on one of her pert nipples.

“Don’t spread the word; I have a reputation to keep.” Leonard said as Sara sat up a little and brought the tray in front of her and see if his breakfast could top the food he had cooked for her the previous day. Of course it did. And with the many days Sara had spent in that basement, her stomach was more than happy to receive well-cooked food. 

“God, Len.” She moaned and earned a smirk from the man next to her. “This food is heaven.”

“Well, my mind is not exactly on food right now.” He purred in her ear; with his hands trailing down her bare ribs under the thin sheets.

“Mmm…Was this your plan all along?” Sara giggled as his long fingers trailed softer on her ribs and slightly tickled her. With one quick move, Leonard had lowered the tray on the floor and had gotten on top of Sara; throwing away the sheets in the process and leaving her bare underneath him.  

“Precisely.” He whispered as his lips began to kiss down her stomach hungrily, probably leaving small marks on her tender skin. Leonard’s lips had almost reached their prize; Sara’s hips lifted upwards to his mouth and just as he was ready to taste her for the first time, the door opened.

“Blondie! I’m here to-Oh hell no.” growled Mick; heatgun in hand as he turned around, while Leonard wrapped Sara around the sheet and give her some privacy.

“You can turn now Mick.” Said Leonard as he moved towards an armchair and started dressing up.

Mick eyes were both confused and pissed as he looked at his partner; but most of all, he looked like a parent who had just caught one of his kids having sex.

“I come here to save your kidnapped ass and I find you fucking with your kidnapper?” Mick demanded and Sara could barely hold back a laugh as to how protective the pyro was of her.

“Mick, you can go and wait in the living room until Sara is properly dressed and I promise that we will join you and answer your questions.” Leonard stated calmly as he tossed Sara another long sleeved t-shirt of his.

“For your own good, Snart.” He muttered under his breath; as he exited the room and began walking down the stairs.

Once everyone was properly dressed; the weirdest conversation had to take place between killer, klepto and pyro.

“So, you are saying that Merlyn gave you some kind of weed and tried to make you unlove Blondie?” Mick inquired, continuing to drink the beer he found on the fridge. After all, it was half his house too.

“Pretty much.” Leonard acknowledged and still noticed the evident confusion on Mick’s face.

“So you are the Snart we knew..?” He asked; his voice unsure. Mick’s gaze focused on Sara, who looked at him with a calm and collected gaze.

“Yeah, Mick.” Leonard responded and Mick seemed to relax just a little bit. “But I have information from the Legion of Doom. Their plans, what they want to do. I can help you.”

“I’m not one to decide about that. Hunter is waiting an update from me.” Mick tossed him his comm, and Leonard placed it in his ear before opening it.

“Hunter, it’s me…No, I’m not evil Englishman…Yeah, they are alive…I know, I can help…Okay, I will tell them.” He shut down the com and handed it back to Mick, before sitting next to Sara; his thumb tracing small circles on her exposed thigh under the table. “Hunter said that he will pick us up the sooner they can; right now Palmer, Jefferson and the new ones are on a mission to find information about the Legion and as soon they are back, he will sent Palmer and Firestorm.”

“Good.” Mick remarked as he stood up and looked back and forth; from Sara to Leonard. “Now you can continue doing whatever you’re doing under that table, because I will go steal more beers.”

Once Mick had left, door closed behind him; Leonard lost no time as he grabbed Sara by the hips and moved her on top of the counter, his hands moving the shirt upwards her body and finding her body bare.

Sara hands moved behind as she spread her body on the cool marble surface; giving Leonard’s lips access to her. He placed her lean legs on his shoulders; exposing her more if it was possible.

This time he decided to hurry up a little, not knowing when Mick would be back from the liquor store. His lips moved down her stomach once again, but this time; they closed in around her center, his tongue darting on her folds and sending shockwaves of pleasure on her body. His calloused fingers joined his mouth; making her fists clench and her legs push him closer to her-begging for more.

As Sara climaxed; Leonard’s mouth still eagerly pressed on her warm mound as he continued torturing her until her breath had finally slowed down and she putted his shirt back on.

“God, Len.” She mumbled against his shoulder; still wrapped around his strong body.

“How about…” He placed a soft kiss on her exposed collarbone. “…we go for round two until Mick comes back.” Sara had now finally putted on underwear and normal clothes that Mick had left for her; probably knowing that she was kidnapped in the middle of the night.

“I am afraid that this will have to wait a little.” Said a voice from behind them and it sent goosebumps down Sara’s skin. And not the good kind.

Now, in front of them; stood Damien Darhk and next to him the Reverse Flash.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Leonard said; reaching for his cold gun on his hip. “But we are busy right now. So, you can go and come back later.” He was aiming at Darhk now; but with one wave of the man’s fingers the gun had been dropped into the other side of the room, leaving both of them unarmed.

Well, not completely.

“So, you wanna go this way, Darhk?” Leonard sneered as Sara noticed him pressing something on his phone’s screen that was on his pocket. “Good thing I called someone I know too.”

Then, the only thing Sara saw was a flash of yellow lighting and Thawne was flown across the room and through the glass window, falling on the balcony floor.

“Right on time, kid.” Leonard called out and in the blink of an eye, his cold gun was back on his hand and he was shooting Darhk.

“Is that the..?” Sara began to ask Leonard; but he just smirked and handed her a knife she didn’t know that he had.

“Less talking, more fighting assassin.” Sara took that as her cue, as she launched herself on Darhk; catching him off guard from Leonard’s previous hits and kicking his chest-sending him right through the stairs.

Meanwhile, as she battled Darhk and Barry was cuffing Thawne; someone else walked inside and before she, and even Barry noticed their presence, he had made Leonard unconscious and left. As Sara and Barry turned to see who it was, the man disappeared right in front of their eyes; and a second later, so did Darhk.

Only Thawne was still there; in Cisco’s metahuman cuffs-restrained and really smug looking.

Mick walked inside and from the look on Sara’s eyes; he knew exactly what to do. He placed his comm on his ear and opened it.

“Rip, we have a situation. Snart is gone, but we have Thawne.” His eyes moved suspiciously to Barry who still didn’t know what to do. “And The Flash is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, i don't have wifi in my hotel room and i was at the lobby today so i posted it.   
> Hope you understand and PLEASE show your support by a kudo and/or a comment!  
> They help me keep being motivated.


End file.
